


Kidnapped by the new boy

by X_lithium



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_lithium/pseuds/X_lithium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Then he growled 5 simple words that sent shivers down my spine...</p>
<p>'"I'll have you soon, kitty"</p>
<p>Ikuto and Amu are from different worlds...</p>
<p>What happens when Ikuto forces them to collide...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped by the new boy

EM: Hey this is my first fanfic so don't be too judgy

Amu : Okay!

Em: umm Amu I wasn't talking to you...

Amu: ohhh kay....

Ikuto: get on with The story!

Amu:ikuto don't be rude and get on with the disclaimer!

Ikuto: fine... Em does not own any Shugo Chara characters....

Chapter one

A lonely walk.

Amu's POV:

I walked home..alone...at night...after having an argument with Tadase-kun. Stupid idea right? Tadase went all "king mode" on me again and I flipped. Not a very event full day before that. I met a new boy...Ikuto or something like that. He seemed mysterious though and very...very...very annoying. He teased me all day and kept appearing just as I was in an embarrassing situation.

Flashback of her meeting:

I was sat in maths just minding my own buissness when suddenly...

"Yo"

"Argh" I screamed at the blue headed figure "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Hehe, scared much kitty?"

"Who are you? And why are you being such a...Wait did you just call me kitty"

"If I did?"

"I don't like it!"

"It stays...Kitty"

"...I don't even know you so you can't give me nicknames you..."

I was cut of by a slender finger on my lips

"language kitty" he cooed

"Go away before someone sees me with the stupid new guy..."

He ignored my comment completely and simply said "The names Ikuto...If you were wondering"

"I wasn't" I growled

Then he growled 5 simple words that sent shivers down my spine...

'"I'll have you soon, kitty"

Amu's POV

All that day he watched me and It bugged me but I ignored it. A crack of a stick sounded behind me. I jumped but then saw a cat.

"Phew stop being such a scaredy cat Amu" I said to myself.

I carried on walking home to caught up in my held-in thoughts to notice the flash of blue until a few seconds later when I thought it was the wind.

I heard a low chuckle and turned around to see no-one there

Stupid imagination

"Amuuuuu-"

I whipped my head around just in time to see indigo eyes staring back

"You're coming with me...Kitty "

Em: dun dun duuuun

Amu: wow who stole me?

Em: Sweat drop

Ikuto: * Facepalm* Amu...

Em: never mind.

Ikuto: review please

Em: Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed I need 5 reviews for the next chapter ;D

Amu, Ikuto and Em: Bye!

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Follow me:

Tumblr~@phsycobain

Twitter~@phsycobain

Snapchat~Emhascookies

Tumblr~@pokemomxhood

instagram- @phsycobain


End file.
